Blue Bird
by cielcatlove
Summary: Sasuke is hurting. His only cure is his sun. But all the sun does is inflict more damages. Sasunaru.


**Beware of grammar mistakes!**

**naruto...belongs to ...sasuke..**

* * *

**Prologue**

_A little young boy of age 8 years old hugged his new-found best friend. They exchanged goodbyes with a smiling bright face before waving at each other. The young boy smiled to himself as he walked away. He decided that he really likes his new companion. He is so bright! Like the sun! It gives him a fuzzy feeling inside so he decided that the blonde will be hi-_

"_Sasuke."_

_Sasuke broke away from his train of thoughts and looked up. A dazzling smile graced his porcelain face. _

"_Aniki!" Sasuke ran up to the figure up front and hugged him. Itachi returned the favor , a gentle smile found its place on Itachi's face. _

"_How was school today?" _

"_It was fun! I met a blonde today and I decided that he will be my bride!" Sasuke chattered as they walked."Your bride? But little brother you said that you will marry me." Itachi faked a downcast look and pretended to look sad."I did? Then I will cancel the engagement! I want to marry Naruto!" Sasuke grinned as they turned the corner and a mansion appeared. Itachi only smiled. (The smile that only appeared when his brother is around)_

_They entered the gate with the authorized card and walked in through the long stretch of road towards the main house, Sasuke lost in his own sun and sky did not notice the eerie silence-thesilencethatscreams- but Itachi did. (Because Itachi always did and he will always protect his dear brother)_

"_Sasuke, stay here." Itachi asked, his minds running millions of thoughts. Did something happened?_

"_Aniki? Why don't we go into the house ?" Sasuke inquired, utterly confused, they were only a few meters away from the door, the slightly opened door, Sasuke noticed, but he don't care. Two fingers poked him at his forehead. A gentle smile, rivaled to the fluttering of the wings of a butterfly. "Stay here." And Itachi was gone.(Did Itachi noticed that he just left Sasuke to die? )_

_Sasuke reluctantly nodded his head and a frown marred his precious face. His eyes wandered around._

_Black met Yellow. _

_And then a smirk. _

_A glint of silver and red._

_ And nothingness._

_Somehow, Sasuke already had an inkling of what happened but denial is a good tool and Sasuke will make full use of it. But Sasuke cannot ignore how the silence(death) is crawling towards him, its claws grabbed Sasuke, tearing him into pieces, refusing to let go, enclosing him, trapping him down and- _

_Sasuke cannot breath._

_He wants to be out of this place and he ran to the door, pushed open it and the other side is where his beloved family is-because his family will protect him from the silence. He knows that his family loves him. (Did they? Otherwise why would they leave Sasuke in this silence?). He wants to see his family standing there waiting for him to come back from school. He wants to see his beautiful Okaa-San and she will hug Sasuke with all her might__. He will see Otou-San and his scowl and he will see-_

_Red._

_Red._

_Redddddddddddddd._

_Silence._

Sasuke wakes up and every being of him is shaking. His breathing is fast and sweat drips down his face like no tomorrow. It has been a long time since he had dreamt of _that day_. Why is it still haunting him? Refusing to let him go? His hand snakes to his right, searching for something, or rather, someone. Where is Naruto? Sasuke needs Naruto now or else he don't know how to handle this nightmare. It is tearing him apart and Sasuke needs to be released from this pain or he will diediedie. His eyes wander around and land on the desk. Sasuke removes himself from the bed and walks towards the desk.

The razor blade stares at him,waiting to be picked up and Sasuke hand raises and curls his fingers around the blade and took it up-

The door opens, blonde hair peeking out. "Naruto?" Sasuke's hand is back at his side.

"S-Sasuke?" the blonde appears from the door. " Dobe, where were you?"Sasuke growls, walking towards Naruto and stares right at him, his eyes narrow. "W-Why are you up so early?"Naruto licks his lips and scratches his head. Sasuke ignores him and proceeds to hug Naruto, his hands sliding to Naruto's back. Naruto is his cure, his protection, his _noise_.

"E-eh? Teme, why are you hugging me all of a sudden?" Ignoring Naruto who is now returning the hug, Sasuke nuzzles his head into Naruto's neck, taking in his scent.

_Lavender_.

"You are mine, dobe." And Sasuke could only hugs tighter and never wanting to let Naruto go.


End file.
